A New Beginning
by ronslilprincess
Summary: Gregory Goyle is tired of being the one no one really knows. So he decides to do something about it. With the help of an unsupected friend can he turn the tables, and become what he's always wanted?
1. A New Beginning

Authors Note: This is a pretty original story (at least I hope so!!!) It is a very new pairing (I think I might be the first one to do this type of story. If I'm not please correct me!!) So if you do not like change and difference then hit that lovely back button now. All others are welcome to continue if they wish. (Hope you do!)  
  
Feedback: Always welcome!! Flames welcome too. I use them to make s'mores. S'mores to everyone who reviews!! If you don't like s'mores then tell me what you like and I will give them to you in the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but the plot. All characters, and most settings belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom this story would not be possible. I wish I owned Ron and Malfoy though. That would be nice.  
  
Pairing: Ahh. Now it comes out. This will eventually be Goyle/Hermione. I told ya the pairing was pretty original. If the thought makes you Squicky, then you might also want to hit the back button. Now on with the story.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
By: Ronslilprincess  
  
"Stupid goons." Malfoy snarled at Crabbe and I. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to walk?" I slowly clenched my fist, so it wasn't obvious I was doing it. Vince obviously doesn't care that we are treated like dirt. Maybe he is as stupid as he seems. I wouldn't doubt it.  
  
But I am tired of being called stupid, and being considered Malfoy's 'goon.' It can get very annoying, protecting the little brat. The only reason I'm in Slytherin is to protect the git. But now it is time for a change. Time to show the world I can be smart, and even push Malfoy out of the Slytherin's hottest guy spot. Hmm. Maybe I can't go that far, but I'm going to get as far as I can.  
  
Now, I just need to find the perfect person to help me. Someone who can help me better my body, mind, and soul. Well, the two smartest people I know are Hermione Granger, and sadly, Malfoy. I'm not going to ask Malfoy for help. He'd laugh in my face. And believe me, this is not a pleasant experience. Have you ever smelled his breath? If you have then you know what I mean. And Granger? Yeah right.  
  
Anyways, I started to follow Malfoy, putting on my dumbest look. "Hey, Malfoy what's a go-oon?" I asked stupidly. I must admit I was a great actor. Maybe I should make a career out of this skill.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You," he muttered dramatically, "are a goon. Now shut up, and come on!"  
  
I nodded, and proceeded to follow him to the Slytherin commons. Inside was newly decorated, the color of forests everywhere. In front of the fireplace sat a velvet green couch, and matching chairs. Along the frame of the chairs were elegantly carved snakes, that seemed to slither around. Various Slytherins sat around, not playing exploding snap or chess, but discussing the Dark Lord's newest plots. Most of them are children of Death Eaters, and a few are Death Eaters themselves. Many of them look up to Professor Snape, but I think that he's really on the light side.  
  
Within ten minutes I was tired of hearing all the dark gossip. I got up quietly, but apparently not quiet enough. Malfoy had spotted me, and looked suspicious. "Where are you going you big oaf?"  
  
Once again I started my act. "Uh. Ya know? The place with the hoot hoots?" I flapped my arms in a pathetic attempt to show flying. I was constantly demeaning myself for this facade.  
  
"The owlery? Honestly Goyle, I think Crabbe has surpassed you in the brain department, which is a pretty sad thing."  
  
Vince grined up at me. "Yea! I slurrped you in the." He left his sentence at that, as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. Crumbs and saliva flew out of his mouth, and I couldn't help but feel disgusted.  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe you is true Malfoy." I sniffed sadly, and turned to walk out of the room. Finally, in the halls of Hogwarts, I felt more comfortable. I walked up to the owlery, just incase Malfoy came to look for me. The owls scattered at my abrupt entrance, but they soon settled down. I climbed up on the large window sill, and gentally petted the owl that had landed on my knee. Off in the distance a lone figure ran silently around the lake.  
  
A/N: Okay. How bad did it suck? Be honest! I can take it! Just don't hurt Ace's feelings. Oh, you don't know who Ace is? He is my fluffy, purple, invisible bear. 


	2. What You Don't Know

Authors Note: This is a pretty original story (at least I hope so!!!) It is a very new pairing (I think I might be the first one to do this type of story. If I'm not please correct me!!) So if you do not like change and difference then hit that lovely back button now. All others are welcome to continue if they wish. (Hope you do!) Oh, this is in Goyle's P.O.V.  
  
Feedback: Always welcome!! Flames welcome too. I use them to make s'mores. S'mores to everyone who reviews!! If you don't like s'mores then tell me what you like and I will give them to you in the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but the plot. All characters, and most settings belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom this story would not be possible. I wish I owned Ron and Malfoy though. That would be nice.  
  
Pairing: Ahh. Now it comes out. This will eventually be Goyle/Hermione. I told ya the pairing was pretty original, and I know it will never happen, but I'm just having fun. If the thought makes you Squicky, then you might also want to hit the back button. Now on with the story.  
  
S'mores to:   
  
HarryPotter1113- Thanks! I'm writing more right now.  
  
Niftysweet- Hehe. You'll find out soon enough. Thanks for liking it.  
  
XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX- Okay! I won't put myself down anymore. You're a bit scary, ya know? But I still love ya, cause you said you liked it.  
  
Thanks you guys!  
  
What You Don't Know..  
  
I watched the girl for a while. She seemed determined to make it around the entire lake, which I knew would be a great feat. Yet she kept stopping, seemingly out of breath. When she finally got all the way around, she collapsed. She didn't move and I stood, and made my way towards the Great Hall, and the front doors. I walked as quickly as possible to the lake, but the girl was no longer unmoving. She held a water bottle in her hand. She drank some, and then poured some on her hair. I watched her shake her head, sending beads of water flying everywhere. I was reminded of a dog that I had seen in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, it had wandered down Knock Turn Alley. I hate to imagine what happened to it. People down there aren't exactly friendly.  
  
Cautiously, I neared the girl. Couldn't let the wrong people think I'm a good guy, but I had a feeling I was about to do just that. I let this feeling go when I spoke up. "Are you OK? That was a long run, and I saw you collapse from the owlery. Should I call Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
She didn't bother to move, and when she spoke it came out sounding raspy. "No, don't bother." She took another drink, and waved her hand towards a bag sitting about 3 inches above her head. "Could you please get the ice pack out of there?" I stood there, a bit afraid to search around a girl's pack. She mistook my hesitance for lack of knowledge. "It's a blue box looking thing, and it's cold."  
  
I sighed as I picked the bag up, and started to search for it. I found it hid under a squishy bag, and pulled it out quickly, trying not to think of the contents of the bag that rested upon it. I held the pack out in front of her face, and suddenly realized who I was being so friendly to. She took it out of my hand, and plopped it on her forehead. She let out a relieved sigh, and muttered something like "Gotta thank Dobby." I backed away, so I wouldn't be in her line of vision  
  
I felt rather uncomfortable now, as I would be in trouble if Malfoy found me. After all he hated who I was conversing with. He did get punished over her all the time. Lucius doesn't very much like the idea of his precious pure blood son being beat out by a muggle born. "Do you like running?" I asked.  
  
Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "Nope. Not one bit, but I don't like how I look either. I'm also tired of being known as 'the smart girl,' 'best in everything,' and 'Harry Potter's friend.' There's more to me then that, and I'm finally going to prove it!"   
  
Wow. That sounded familiar. It was like déjà vu all over again. Those were the thoughts that had been swirling around my brain, since I was forced into Slytherin. Well, of course my thoughts were void of the girl, best, and Harry Potter ideas. I finally took the time to study her. "You don't look bad."   
  
Hermione sat up, and rolled her neck in slow circles, trying to relax the muscles. "Thanks, but I have to disagree. I've never really liked my appearance. I've always looked like the bookworm I am, but this will all change soon. My friend has agreed to help me, but she couldn't run with me today. She had to meet someone, but she wouldn't tell me who." She stopped and glanced at the sky. Suddenly she started laughing.  
  
I honestly had thought I had gone crazy. Here I was staring at this girl who was in hysterics, and rolling on the floor, holding her sides in mirth, and all I could think was 'How come I never noticed how pretty she is?' Then I mentally scolded myself for thinking such things. I was supposed to hate this girl. What would father think? Finally I got the common sense to ask her if she was OK. I was starting to think that the unusually warm air had messed with her brain.   
  
"I'm fine," she said still giggling. "It's just that I have no clue who you are! I'm telling you all this personal stuff, and you could be anyone!" The humor of the situation finally caught up to me, and I joined in on the laughter. "I mean you could have been Fudge!" More laughter followed this. "Or Voldemort!" I shivered at his name, but still the laughter continued. "You could have even been one of Malfoy's lackeys!" Needless to say my laughter faulted. "But I don't suppose that would happen, would it? They're pretty stupid." Now that was just hitting below the belt! I kneeled down beside her, and took a firm grip on her chin, keeping her face forward. She wasn't laughing anymore, and I could feel her shaking.   
  
"And you talk about wanting to get past stereotypes!" When did I start sounding so menacing? "You of all people should know this. Don't judge a book by it's cover." The words were mine, but the tone just screamed 'Malfoy.' I let my arm drop, not even caring if Hermione knew who it was. I had just sounded like one of the people I most despised. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."  
  
She turned her head, and gasped. Obviously, she was surprised to see who it was. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! If I had known it was you.." I put my finger to her lips.  
  
"If you had known it was me, you would have said the exact same thing. That's who I've always pretended to be." I turned on my heel, and stalked towards the castle. Behind me I heard Hermione mutter, "Didn't know he could make a sentence." I think I'll let that slide.  
  
Authors Note: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written!  
  
Authors Note(2): Now that was just hitting below the belt! I'm sorry about this line! I was watching wrestling when I wrote this, and Randy Orton had just given Edge a lo-blow. Orton is such a jerkoff. I hope he gets thrown off a 50 foot ledge, along with the rest of Evolution, Kurt Angle, Jerry Lawler, and John Bradshaw Layfield. Sorry for the off topicness of this.  
  
Authors Note(3): This took me longer then usual, because of the damn word stereotype. I couldn't remember that stupid word for over 2 hours! I asked ten other people, and none of them could remember it either. Then someone said something about listing to music, and it came to me. I relate words in the strangest way.  
  
Final Authors Note: Review please!!  
  
XOXORonslilprincessXOXO 


End file.
